The Good Husband
by Steffili
Summary: Little cuteness one shot about Peter and Alicia cuteness :-)


I had this idea long ago but in a different context, but I thought it would perfectly fit Alicia & Peter. I just today thought of this again, so here it comes. I don't own The Good Wife, but maybe that's for the best ;-)

* * *

I come home later than planned, it's Friday night and we usually make this our family night with the kids - well Grace these days mostly, with Zach not home every weekend because he's in college now. That was something Peter and me agreed on as terms for our second marriage, that we needed to make more time for us and the family. I unlock the door and go inside, shaking my head. It's almost funny that I'm the one coming home after Peter, who is Governor now after all but still manages to be home in time more regularly than me on occasions like this. It's almost at 8 PM, and dinner was supposed to be at 7. But my relatively new firm still demands much of my attention and I guess it's a little like when the kids were still very young, I still have my problems just passing them off to a babysitter. But I know I'll get there in time with the firm as I did with my children.

Peter comes to greet me in the hallway, calling out to Grace that I'm finally home. I've texted him in between two meetings that I won't make it nowhere nearly in time and smile at him, apologizing.  
He pulls me close and kisses me and I just melt into him, absorbing his body warmth and wishing I could just fall asleep on the spot, I'm so exhausted.

But of course I can't and soon enough Peter lets go of me again and we walk into the living room. By the setup of the table I can see that they have actually waited for me with dinner, and I feel even more guilty now.

"Peter, I texted you it's going to get later and you shouldn't wait up. So, you should have just started without me."

He grins at me and shakes his head, while Grace comes in and hugs me briefly as a greeting.

"It's ok, Mum, Dad and me agreed to just wait for you."

Peter brings me a glass of wine and bends down to give me a brief kiss to the lips again, then sits at his side of the table, and we start to eat. Only at the first taste do I realize how hungry I really am, and it tastes delicious.

"Hmnnnn." I just say in way of complimenting the chef and Grace smiles widely.

"Do you like it? I printed the recipe from the internet and got all the ingredients and Dad helped me cook it."

I look from her to Peter, who's grinning proudly in the light of his growing skills in the kitchen he's acquiring.

"Is that so?" I ask, grinning, and he just winks at me with his boyish charm smile he always has on when he's highly amused, making my stomach flutter slightly. I marvel at the thought that he's still managing to get me with that smile after all those years of being married.

We finish the meal and I want to get up and help clean the table but Peter just tells me to take my wine and sit down on the couch, that he and Grace have the kitchen covered. I start to protest, I can't just sit down, if I'm not needed in the kitchen I could fold some laundry or put fresh sheets on the bed or... But Peter just cuts off all my efforts and marches me over to the couch.

I hear him talk with Grace in the kitchen, after they are done with cleaning up they come to the living room and we decide to watch a movie after all, even if it's nearly 9 PM already.  
Grace goes off to her room to put on PJs and Peter sits next to me, smiling.

"Are you ok? Or just stressed?" he wants to know.

I smile back at him, feeling a little guilty because of what I'm feeling. And it's not like watching a movie with my daughter, but I'd rather have it him just taking me to bed. Then again I'm so exhausted I might even fall asleep right in the middle of him making love to me, so I'll dismiss the thought for now and shake my head lightly.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

He nods.

"Yes, I understand. So, do you want more wine?" he asks me, and I consider it shortly.

"Yes, please."

He gets up and comes back with my refilled glass and kisses me, more thoroughly this time, making me sigh as I feel that certain flutter in my stomach again.

"I wish you could just take me to bed now and we could skip the movie." it slips from my mind, of course I instantly feel bad for saying it out loud, but Peter just softly laughs.

"I know, but there's always time for that later." he tells me and softly kisses my neck. A delicate shudder runs through me, damn him, how does he always do that?

We settle in front of the TV and the movie begins, I sit next to Peter on one side and Grace on his other. He grins and shakes his head.

"Me surrounded by my two girls, nothing more perfect."

As the movie progresses, Peter gestures for me to lean back and move my feet to his lap. I smile brightly as I realize what he wants me to do and comply, he starts rubbing my feet, massaging the sore spots he knows I have after a particularly long day like this. I grit my teeth and try not to moan out loudly for Grace is still in the same room. Peter keeps this up until we're halfway through the movie, then I retrieve my feet and lean over to him, kissing him softly and then snuggling up to his side. I drink the rest of my wine, getting more and more sleepy.

The next thing I'm aware of is Peter moving and trying to get up from under me. I stare at the TV, confused, the end credits are running already. I gasp and sit up.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Grace laughs.

"Yes Mom, you did. But it's ok, you were really exhausted. And I'm going to bed now, so good night."

She gives me a kiss to the cheek, then goes to her room.

Peter reaches out a hand to me, smiling.

"Come on, let's take you to bed now as well. You really need to catch up on some sleep, it seems."

I take his hand and let him pull me to my feet, he pulls me close once more and kisses me and before I know it he's lifted me and up and is carrying me towards the bedroom.

"Peter, I can walk on my own." I tell him but giggle and wrap my legs around him all the same.

"I know that, but it's much more fun like this." he tells me and keeps on walking, shutting off the lights as we go.

He sets me down on my feet inside the bedroom and I yawn. He chuckles and starts to take off my clothes, I just let him because I'm exhausted and know that he wants to do something nice for me. Also I enjoy his soft, warm fingers brushing my naked skin here and there.

Once I'm naked he kisses me again and even though I'm tired I feel myself getting turned on more than I'd thought possible at this state. But instead of going on, Peter just breaks the kiss and steps away.

"I'll let you sleep now, Babe." he says and leaves towards the bathroom. I instantly feel a little disappointed and grip his wrist before he is totally out of my reach, stopping him and turning him back to me.

"I'm not that tired anymore, as I had a power nap on the couch already, after you took such good care of my feet. So what do you say if we not sleep for - let's say half an hour or so?" I ask him with a grin.

The glint in his eyes basically tells me all I need to know.

"That sounds like a nice plan." he says and starts taking off his own clothes, following me into bed.


End file.
